


Inheritance

by Kiraya



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: thirtyforthree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be nice if perhaps someday their children had the opportunity to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Theme #1 - Bloodlines.

In the warm close darkness before they fell asleep, they often spoke about the little things. Sometimes Jecht would tell them about Zanarkand, the sights and the blitzball stadium and the city all lit up at night. Almost inevitably he’d start talking about his son, and despite calling him a runt and a crybaby there was still just a touch of gruff pride in his voice that made Braska murmur, a smile in his words, that it’d be nice if perhaps someday their children had the opportunity to meet. Jecht would rub his thumb lightly over Braska’s arm and say something about how yeah, it’d be good for his kid to pick up some of little Yuna’s backbone, if he could, and Auron would shake his head and reach over to take Jecht’s hand, resting his chin on Braska’s shoulder and commenting that if Jecht’s son were anything like his father it would take a couple of hard knocks, but there was a small chance that he just might shape up all right after all. _That an insult or a compliment?_ Jecht would ask dangerously, but his fingers curling around Auron’s took the bite out of his words, and Braska would chuckle and hold them tighter.

It turned out Tidus was very much like his father, though the boy’s hatred of him flared hotly whenever Auron would say so. It was in his skill in the sphere pool ( _he has become a star on his own merits, Jecht_ ), his quick sword arm, his confident grin. It was in the cocky things he’d sometimes say in battle just to get a reaction out of Auron, even if only a derisive “hmph.” It was in his overly casual attitude towards his summoner, who herself had grown up full of the same quiet strength and determination as her father ( _but so serious; she doesn’t laugh as much as you used to, my lord_ ), as reluctant to tell Tidus about how the pilgrimage would end as Braska had been to tell Jecht.

But Tidus would find out, whether from Yuna or from someone else, and he needed to be _angry_ about it, angry enough to do for Braska’s daughter what his father and Auron had not been able to do for Braska. Yuna needed to have her faith in the teachings of Yevon shaken enough to doubt the necessity of her fate as her father had not, to be willing to take that huge, uncertain first step towards finding another way.

As they stood in the heart of fallen Zanarkand and questioned the very purpose of their pilgrimage, Auron said nothing. He and the bitter memories that lingered here had done all they could to change things, and it was up to the children now.

When they came before Yunalesca and refused to perpetuate the cycle, Auron smiled to himself.

_You would be proud of them._


End file.
